


Fairy Musical

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Musicals, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic? Fairy Tail putting on a musical? I don't know what this is, but it was loads of fun to imagine. I imagine Gray has an awesome singing voice, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Give My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This started off as PM's sent back and forth between me and Emil C. I think he started it, using lyrics to give a small story that went along with whatever we were discussing. I decided to take the ones I wrote and post them. They jump between couples. Each tell a mini story._
> 
> **Bold** parts tell you who is singing/doing what. _Italics_ are extra actions. Normal lines are the lyrics.
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't owned anything, not the manga, not the songs, not the lyrics or the characters. I'm pathetic like that._

"Jillian (I'd Give My Heart)" - Within Temptation

 **Mavis yawns and rises from her grave** : I've been dreaming for so long...  
 **Zeref stares out at the sea** : To find a meaning, to understand...  
 **Mavis is happily dancing on Tenrou Island** : The secret of life.  
 **Zeref cries** : Why am I here to try again?

 **Erza approaches Jellal** : Will I always, will you always...  
 **He holds her sternly and shakes his head** : See the truth when it stares you in the face.  
 **Loke lashes out in the Celestial Realm** : Will I ever, will I never free myself by breaking these chains?

 **Mira to Laxus** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Laxus feels guilty by his past** : I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
 **Aries comforts Loke** : Your destiny is forlorn.  
 **Loke stares at a picture of Lucy** : Have to live till it's undone.  
 **Erza hugs Jellal, refusing to give up on him** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Jellal raises her chin up tenderly** : I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.

 **Loke explains things to Lucy** : I've been living for so long, many seasons have past me by.  
 **Mavis sits on the grass with Zeref** : I've seen kingdoms through ages rise and fall, I've seen it all. **  
Zeref tells her about his past** : I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders happening just in front of my eyes.  
 **Gray sees Juvia out on a date with Lyon** : Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

 **Natsu is on a date with Lisanna** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Jellal steps away from Erza** : I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
 **Erza looks at him in pity** : Your destiny is forlorn, have to live till it's undone.  
 **Mira boisterously admires the whole guild to Laxus' surprise** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Loke finishes his confession to a stunned Lucy** : I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way. _*he begins to walk away from her*_

 **Mavis tries to comfort a gloomy Zeref** : Jillian _[pretend it says "Zeref" LOL]_ our dream ended long ago.  
 **Zeref agrees with her** : All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.  
 **Erza looks at Jellal with regret** : We won't be together for ever and ever.  
 **Jellal wipes her face gently** : No more tears.  
 **Lucy grabs Loke's arm with her head down, much to his surprise** : I'll always be here  
 **He nods in understanding; she is giving him a chance** : 'Til the end.

 **Mavis grabs Zeref into a hug** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Zeref holds her and smiles at the grave marker** : I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
 **Jellal looks sad to Erza** : Your destiny is forlorn.  
 **She just shrugs and smiles in comfort** : Have to live till it's undone.  
 **Laxus grabs Mira possessively but tenderly** : I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
 **Aries smiles from afar as Loke and Lucy kiss, then fades:** I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.


	2. My Love's Like a Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Another songfic thingy. Disclaimer applies. By the way, these are all self-contained. This isn't a continuation of the last songfic. Pairings might even switch around. It all depends on my mood that day. Enjoy!_

"My Love's Like A Star" - Demi Lovato

 **Lucy turns down Loke's flirting** : The space in between us.  
 **Loke knows why she's hesitant** : Starts to feel like we're world's apart.  
 **Juvia has had enough of Lyon stalking her** : Like I'm going crazy.  
 **Gray decides to hide her from Lyon** : And you say it's raining in your heart.  
 **Natsu yells at Mira** : You're telling me nobody's there.  
 **Mira answers him when he asks why Lisanna is gone** : To try and fly.  
 **Natsu looks worried but sick just thinking about flying** : Oh but that's just crazy.  
 **Jellal meets with Erza, disguised as Mystogan** : 'Cause baby I told ya I'm here for good.

 **Loke holds a reluctant Lucy from behind** : My love's like a star, yeah.  
 **Jellal kisses Erza but apologizes** : You can't always see me.  
 **Natsu looks sadly at a picture of Lisanna** : But you know that I'm always there.  
 **Gray gives an ice rose to Juvia** : When you see one shining.  
 **Jellal gives Erza a gold pendant** : Take it as mine and remember I'm always near.  
 **Loke points out a shooting star to Lucy** : If you see a comet, baby I'm on it.  
 **Lisanna on a dark road miles from Magnolia** : Making my way back home.  
 **Natsu with his hand raised in a pillar of fire** : Just follow the glow, yeah.  
 **Lisanna sees it and hurries** : It won't be long.  
 **Gray reassures Juvia** : Just know that you're not alone.

 **Elfman apologizes to Mira for destroying part of the guild** : I tried to build the walls to keep you safe when I'm not around.  
 **Evergreen watches sternly** : But as soon as I'm away from you, you say they come tumbling down. _*Elfman gets caught as the newly-built wall falls back on him*_  
 **Freed and Bickslow notice Evergreen watching and try to help** : But it's not about the time that we don't get to spend together.  
 **Loke tries to kiss Lucy** : It's about how strong our love is. _*She pushes him away*_  
 **Lisanna finally sees Natsu standing on the road, lighting her way** : When I'm gone and it feels like forever.

 **Loke isn't about to give up** : My love's like a star yeah.  
 **Juvia and Gray have been found by Lyon, and she yells at him** : You can't always see me.  
 **Lyon gives her a creepy stalker smile** : But you know that I'm always there.  
 **Gray leaps up** : When you see one shining.  
 **He punches Lyon** : Take it as mine and remember I'm always near.  
 **Lisanna shows Natsu her new transformation... PHOENIX** : If you see a comet, baby I'm on it. _*She flies away, urging him to follow*_  
 **Lucy pushes away from Loke and leaves** : Making my way back home.  
 **Natsu loses sight of Lisanna, so Happy helps him** : Just follow the glow, yeah. _(AYE!_ =^_^= _)_  
 **Erza tries to stop Jellal from going, so he says** : It won't be long.  
 **She nods in understanding** : Just know that you're not alone.

 **Erza sighs as she watches Jellal dress back as Mystogan and leave** : You say that time away makes your heart grow up.  
 **Loke tugs on Lucy's arm** : But I can stay just to prove you wrong.  
 **Gray and Juvia have run away from Lyon** : Oh look at how far we've come.  
 **Elfman realizes Evergreen is helping him to dust off the wall dust** : Don't you know.  
 **Evergreen glares at him, blushing in a tsundere way** : Don't you know that you're the one.

 **Loke tries one last time** : My love's like a star, yeah.  
 **Evergreen is laying down the rules for Elfman** : You can't always see me.  
 **Loke reluctantly decides to let Lucy go** : But you know that I'm always there. _*She looks back, nods that she knows, and leaves*_  
 **Lisanna laughs as Natsu runs after her fiery Phoenix form** : When you see one shining.  
 **Juvia has gotten cold so Gray removes his coat for her to wear** : Take it as mine.  
 **Evergreen gives Elfman one last rule to dating** : And remember I'm always near. _*It's a threat, and he gulps hard, but then blushes*_  
 **Natsu captures Lisanna and nibbles her flames** : If you see a comet, baby I'm on it. _*She cried out in ticklish laughter*_  
 **Gray hides Juvia at his house and blushes as he lets her inside** : Making my way back home.  
 **Erza leaves a candle in her window for Jellal** : Just follow the glow, yeah.  
 **Elfman asks Evergreen when they can go on their first date, she says** : It won't be long.  
 **Natsu stops eating Lisanna's Phoenix flames and gives her a kiss** : Just know that you're not alone.


	3. When I Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I only did part of this one as something comical. Especially for Wendy. We all know she's thinking that! I imagine this as Fairy Tail karaoke night._

"When I Grow Up" - Pussycat Dolls

 **Gray** : Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. _*winks at Lucy*_  
 **Romeo** : See, every time you turn around they screaming your name. _*calls out to Wendy*_  
 **Lyon** : Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. _*puppy eyes to Juvia*_  
 **Gajeel** : See, every time you turn around they screaming your name. _*stares hard at Levy*_

 **Erza** : Now I've got a confession, when I was young I wanted attention.  
 **Cana** : And I promised myself that I'd do anything.  
 **Wendy** : Anything at all for them to notice me.  
 **Mira** : But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous.  
 **Juvia** : So go ahead and say what you wanna say.  
 **Lisanna** : You don't know what it's like to be nameless.  
 **Levy** : Want them to know what your name is.  
 **Lucy** : 'Cause see when I was younger I would say...

 **Cana to Gildarts** : When I grow up, I wanna be famous.  
 **Lucy to Gray** : I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. _*points to the poster of the upcoming FT movie*_  
 **Erza to Jellal** : When I grow up, I wanna see the world.  
 **Lisanna to Natsu** : Drive nice cars. _*Natsu looks sick thinking about it*_  
 **Wendy to Romeo** : I wanna have boobies. _*Romeo nosebleeds*_  
 **Levy to Gajeel** : When I grow up, be on TV. _*points to Fairy Tail anime airing*_  
 **Mira to Laxus** : People know me, be on magazines. _*catches Laxus checking out a centerfold of her*_  
 **Juvia to Lyon** : When I grow up, fresh and clean. _*he smirks back at her with a sexy wink*_  
 **Lucy uses her sex appeal on Gray** : Number one chick when I step out on the scene.

 **Gildarts:** But be careful what you wish for.  
 **Macao** : 'Cause you just might get it.  
 **Porlyusica** : You just might get it.  
 **Makarov** : You just might get it.


	4. Save a Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope people are finding these entertaining, and hopefully nobody tries to sue me. I really have no money to give you. This song is one I grew up with. Duran Duran was notorious for their beautiful videos shot in exotic locations, often telling a story that went along with the otherwise obscure lyrics. This was groundbreaking at a time when 99% of the music videos showed only the band singing their song, especially in a time when MTV was just starting (and actually showing music videos instead of endless "reality shows" like they do now). So I imagine this as one of those videos. Sometimes the characters are singing the lines, sometimes the lines are referring to the characters and their actions._

"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran

 **Lisanna to Natsu** : You saw me standing by the wall.  
 **Natsu nods** : Corner of a main street.  
 **Loke gazing at Lucy's house** : And the lights are flashing on your windowsill.  
 **Lucy stands in her room** : All alone ain't much fun.  
 **Lyon smirks at Juvia** : So you're looking for the thrill.  
 **Gray tries to shove him away, but Lyon is persistent** : And you know just what it takes and where to go. _*Juvia is embarrassed by how serious Lyon looks and flees*_

 **Erza is in a dark room with Jellal** : Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after.  
 **Jellal lays her back on a bed and kisses her** : No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after.

 **Wendy with her arms out feeling the wind** : Feel the breeze deep on the inside.  
 **Lyon gazes into Magnolia's wishing well where Juvia is hiding in the water** : Look you down into the well.  
 **Mira taps Wendy on the shoulder and points out Romeo hiding behind a tree watching her** : If you can, you'll see the world in all his fire.  
 **Gray urges Romeo** : Take a chance.  
 **Romeo shakes his head** : Like all dreamers, can't find another way.  
 **Wendy approaches Romeo to his surprise** : You don't have to dream it all, just live a day.

 **Loke catches Lucy wishing on his Regulus star** : Don't say a prayer for me now.  
 **In the dark bedroom, Jellal hushes Erza's worries** : Save it 'til the morning after.  
 **Lisanna embraces Natsu and gives him a cute kiss** : No, don't say a prayer for me now.  
 **Natsu begins to guide her to his house and hushes her protests** : Save it 'til the morning after.

 **Juvia is confused by her feelings and is walking along a lonely road to sort out her mind** : Pretty looking road, try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin.  
 **Natsu eagerly gets Lisanna home and kisses her** : Don't ask me why, I'll keep my promise, I'll melt the ice.  
 **Romeo is dancing with Wendy** : And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance...  
 **Wendy sees how he's blushing** : But fear is in your soul.  
 **Loke wins over Lucy with his flirtatious smile** : Some people call it a one night stand but we can call it paradise!

 **Natsu and Lisanna are kissing heavily on his couch** : Don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after.  
 **Loke and Lucy have rushed into a love hotel** : No, don't say a prayer for me now, save it 'til the morning after.

 **Lyon finds Juvia alone and embraces her gently** : Save a prayer 'til the morning after.  
 **Romeo has walked Wendy home and gives her a cute hug goodnight** : Save a prayer 'til the morning after.  
 **Lucy stops Loke from going too far and he backs off like a gentleman** : Save a prayer 'til the morning after.  
 **Natsu surprises Lisanna by dropping to a knee and showing her a diamond ring** : Save a prayer 'til the morning after.  
 **Jellal and Erza cuddle together naked in bed and he rubs a thumb over the wedding ring she now wears** : Save a prayer 'til the morning after.


	5. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My LoLu fans are gonna hate me for this one. I will provide brain bleach to anyone traumatized by the image of Ichiya singing this song. Playing the song while reading this might help._

"Solitude" - Evanescence

 **Gray looks annoyed at Loke flirting with some random girl** : How many times have you told me you love her?  
 _*Lucy walks in to see Loke giving the girl a kiss. She gets angry and argues with him. Gray continues to watch sadly.*_  
 **Gray cringes at seeing Lucy about to cry** : As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.  
 **Lisanna sits beside Natsu, who doesn't pay attention to her** : How long have I stood here beside you?  
 **Loke boisterous declares to Lucy** : I live through you.  
 _*Lucy slaps him and turns away, rushing past Gray.*_  
 **Gray watches her go** : You looked through me.

 **Mira and Gajeel duet** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Erza is gazing at a wanted poster of Jellal** : Still with me is only you.  
 **Mira and Gajeel** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Juvia stalks Gray as he heads out after Lucy** : I can't stay away from you.

 **Gray is chasing after Lucy** : How many times have I done this to myself?  
 **Jvuia follows hoping he'll strip** : How long will it take before I see?  
 **Lucy gets home in tears** : When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
 **Lisanna watches Natsu leave with Happy on a mission** : Who now is left alone but me?

 **Ichiya and the Trimens chorus** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Lisanna cries outside her childhood hut** : Forever me and forever you.  
 **Ichiya and the Trimens** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Erza meets a hooded stranger in an alley and kisses him, revealing his blue hair** : Only you, only true.

 **Lucy is in a rage, throwing plush lion dolls Loke gave her** : Everyone leaves me stranded...  
 **Lisanna curls into a ball in the hut** : Forgotten, abandoned, left behind.  
 **Jellal smiles sadly as he caresses Erza's cheek** : I can't stay here another night.

 **Lucy stops in the midst of her rage to find a letter** : Your secret admirer? Who could it be?  
 _*As she reads the letter, her eyes widen and her cheeks blush.*  
_ **Gray grabs her from behind, scaring her** : Ooh, can't you see all along it was me? _*he kisses her*_  
 **Loke appears, but sees Lucy and Gray in a passionate kiss** : How can you be so blind as to see right through me?

 **Aquarius and Scorpio duet** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Erza gives Jellal a kiss before he goes** : Still with me is only you.  
 **Capricorn and Virgo duet** : And ooh, Solitude.  
 **Lyon taps Juvia on the shoulder before she can peek in and see Lucy and Gray** : I can't stay away from you.  
 _*She runs away. Lyon smiles into the window, happy to see his "brother" in love and eager to keep Juvia happy now.*_

 **Gemi and Mini with Plue** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Natsu finds Lisanna in the hut and wakes her with a kiss** : Forever me and forever you.  
 **Loke (crying) and Aries (comforting him)** : Ooh, Solitude.  
 **Lucy and Gray are finally happy together** : Only you, only true.


	6. She-Bop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This story is filled with risqué innuendo. If radio stations back in the 1980s played this song ALL OF THE TIME, then I'm guessing it's no more than rated T._

"She Bop" – Cyndi Lauper

 **Lucy sits at the bar checking out the guild:** Well I see them every night in tight blue jeans.  
 **Mira is behind the bar looking at a magazine and blushing:** In the pages of a blue boy magazine.  
 **Erza comes over to them with a sly grin:** Hey I've been thinkin' of a new sensation.  
 **Juvia joins in their group:** I'm pickin' up good vibrations.  
 **Levy is nervous to join:** Oop she bop she bop.

 **Loke joins Lucy:** Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar?  
 **Lucy smirks and follows him outside:** Huh, yea, I wanna go south and get me some more. _*her hand creeps down to his pants*_  
 **Mira has her group of girls follow her behind the bar:** Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine.  
 **She shows them her "secret stash" of "toys":** They say I better stop or I'll go blind.  
 **All the girls cry out in shock:** Oop she bop she bop!

 **Cana picks a sex toy:** She bop he bop a we bop.  
 **Erza finds a sexy outfit:** I bop you bop a they bop.  
 **Mira grins that she can be of service:** Be bop be bop a lu bop.  
 **Levy nervously browses the supplies:** I hope he will understand.

_*The guys are whispering at where all the girls went.*_

**Jellal seems to understand:** She bop he bop a we bop.  
 **Gray nods in agreement:** I bop you bop a they bop.  
 **Natsu is confused by the jargon:** Be bop be bop a lu she bop. ( _Huh?_ )  
 **Gajeel sings:** Oh she do she bop.

 **Lucy stops Loke from pulling her into a love hotel:** Hey, hey they say I better get a chaperon.  
 **The girls ask Mira why she has this sort of stash:** Because I can't stop messin' with the danger zone.  
 **Jellal reassures the troubled guys:** I won't worry, and I won't fret.  
 **Loke yanks Lucy in for a kiss:** Ain't no law against it yet.  
 **Wendy sees them kissing in the street and blushes:** Oop she bop she bop.

 **Levy pulls Gajeel away to show him the toy she wants him to use on her:** She bop he bop a we bop.  
 **Erza smiles to let Jellal know she got the outfit he wanted:** I bop you bop a they bop.  
 **Juvia blushes as she slips away with Gray:** Be bop be bop a lu bop.  
 **Natsu scratches his head as everyone leaves and Mira sighs in sympathy for the guy:** I hope he will understand.

 **Loke "cleans" Lucy...kitty-style:** She bop he bop a we bop.  
 **Levy moans to Gajeel:** I bop you bop a they bop.  
 **Erza struts in her new seduction outfit as Jellal drools:** Be bop be bop a lu bop.  
 **Gray is enthralled when Juvia pulls out her "toy":** Oh she do she bop.

 **Levy and Gajeel return to the guild that evening looking much happier:** She bop he bop a we bop.  
 **Gray and Juvia enter the same time Erza and Jellal do:** I bop you bop a they bop.  
 **Lucy still looks disheveled as she and Loke return:** Be bop be bop a lu bop.  
 _*Seeing that Natsu is still confused, Lisanna whispers a request to Mira, who nods that she has just the thing to clue the hopeless boy in.*_  
 **Lisanna:** I hope he will understand.


End file.
